Convergent
by A Shadow With Black Feathers
Summary: Annemarie Trill was born into Amity, but always knew that when the aptitude test came along, she would be leaving her "happy" home. She is 16 now, and her test gives her what she expected. Dauntless. She knows that Dauntless will provide a challenge for her, but she doesn't know what Dauntless actually has in store. Rated T for violence and minor swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It was Choosing Day. the stress was up and emotions are high, everyone buzzing about the chances of leaving this peaceful place. Which people would get different factions on the simulation?

Because who wouldn't want to leave Amity.

I can answer that. Me.

Yeah, maybe Amity is non-brutal and a relaxing life, but it is just not for me. I am just not suited for Amity, because of my constant defensiveness, my inability to keep calm. I've been under the peace serum more times than i could remember.

To me the answer is obvious what faction i will be placed in. Dauntless, of course.

I look around at the people surrounding me. Girls with braided hair, playing some sort of hand game as they laugh about something that had happened yesterday. I sit with my sister at out normal table. Her name is Nina, and she is 13. she is sitting here, tapping her heels on the ground. This is not her day, it is mine. This is the day i would choose my life.

I knew as i stepped out of my room that morning that today would not be an easy day for me, and i was right.

My father comes storming out of the hallway, though to anyone not in his family he seems completely calm. He heads towards Nina and me.

"Annemarie, can i speak to you?" He asks. I raise my eyebrows.

"Can we reschedule the lecture?" I ask dryly, looking at his blue eyes. "I'm in the middle of lunch." i gesture to my plate of food, which consists of bread, chicken, and water.

"Now." He growls, low enough so no one else would hear. It sometimes surprised me that he was a transfer to Amity, because he seemed to dislike this life so much. I never asked what Faction he transferred from, but i had a theory that it was Erudite, from the way he would talk about things. He was never outspoken or bold, the way i would expect a Dauntless transfer to be, so i ruled that one out.

"So, what?" I ask, leaning against the wall.

"Listen," he says. "I already know that you will not be staying in Amity. You know that too."

I wait for him to get to the point.

"So what i want to say is, just...don't make your choice based on what you think. Listen to the results." He looks at me, his blue eyes hard. "Do you understand?"

"Yes," I say. I knew how it worked for years, I didn't need the lecture again now. "I know."

"All right." he nods and straightens up. He is very tall. "Well, its almost time,"

I nod. "Is that all?" I am starving. He nods back to me, and i walk back to finish my lunch before we are called to gather for the beginning of the testing. I have to admit that though the thought of it makes me excited, my stomach is rolling with anxiety.

"You okay...?" Nina notices me picking at my food but not really eating.

"Of course," I said, immediately stuffing food in my mouth to show her. She raises her eyebrows but doesn't say anything more. I jump when someone appears next to me, startling me.

"Hey guys!" a cheerful voice says.

"Oh. Hi Kira," I said. Kira is a nice girl. She is in my year at school, though i don't hang out with her much. She throws her long dark hair over her shoulder.

"Aren't you just tingling?" she says, nearly bouncing. "I can't believe its finally happening!"

"Yeah, sure..." I say, nibbling on my piece of bread.

"You don't seem very excited about it," Kira's twin brother, Sam, sits down next to me at the table. "Or your just nervous but too stubborn to admit it." he grins

"I'm excited," I glance at him. We'd always been better friends than me and Kira.

"Well, you'd better be. Because its time." The Head of Amity had hit the bell, sending out the alert for the 16 year-olds to make the way to the main corridor. I slowly stand up.

I looked at Nina. She looked right back at me. "If you leave..." She said. "I'll miss you."

"Me too." I say, even though i know today wouldn't be my last day here. Tomorrow would be. I give her a hug before walking down the hallway next to Sam and Kira.

Kira is still babbling on about how nervous she is. I amcertain that she would stay in Amity. Sam i wasn't so sure about...

I'm not really paying attention as i get into my line. I know I'll have a while to wait, my last name being Trill. I sit down on the ground, not caring about getting dirty.

As all the last names ahead of me are called, i sit there, impatiently waiting. i tap my hands on the ground every few minutes. _Will i get Dauntless? what if i get Amity again? or Abnegation? _I shudder at the thought. Not that i have anything against Abnegation, but i would never want to be a part of it. All those rules and requirements...I'd end up being a factionless. I wouldn't make it through the first week.

I look up as the person in front of me is called. How is it already time? I'm not ready! Now i amsure about anything like i was an hour ago. I glance around me and see that no one else is panicking, so i work on slowing my breaths. _In...out...in...out. _

I take a last deep breath as i am called. I stand up and walk into the testing room. My eyes travel over the white walls, then i look at the woman standing in the center of the room, by the chair. I slowly approach her.

"Hello." She says, smiling pleasantly. "My name is Diane, and i will be monitoring your simulation. You are Annemarie Trill?"

I nod. "Yes." I wince at how i sounded like I am about to cry.

"Don't worry." Diane says. "Its okay to be nervous. I had a young lady burst into tears earlier. You're doing well."

I don't respond, just simply approached the chair and sit down. it isn't very comfortable, and i feel as if i am about to be operated on.

"Drink this," Diane appeares at my side, holding a small vial of liquid that looks like water, but I'm sure it isn't water. I drink it obediently.

"Now just relax." He voice fades out as I close my eyes, submitting myself to the simulation serum.

I open my eyes to a confusing scene. There is a table in front of me. On it are two items. one is a piece of cheese, the other is a sharp and shiny dagger.

A woman stands behind me. "Choose." Her voice is emotionless and demanding.

I narrow my eyes. my hand slowly moves towards the knife. I grasp its handle and pull it to my side. i turn to look back at her but she has disappeared. I look back at the table but it has disappeared too.

A fearsome growl sounds behind me. I jump around, braced for a massive wolf, or maybe a bear, but instead i see a snarling dog.

My reaction confuses me. I raise the knife in my hand, but i quickly put it down. I love dogs. I can't bring myself to hurt a helpless animal, even if said animal wants to rip my head off.

"Good dog," I hesitantly set the knife down next to me, showing the dog my open hands. It's growling grows a bit quieter. I slowly stretch my hand out to it and it snarls again but doesn't move. It knows that I am not afraid of it. We sit quietly and size each other up. I think that its decided that we are not enemies.

Just when I'm about to try and pet it again, a young girl comes running around the corner. "Doggy!" She yelps, running to hug it or pet it or something.

"No- Wait!" I try to stop her, but the dog growls and starts to lunge towards her. Though it pains me, i pick up the knife and slash the dog on the side. It stops and looks at me.

"I'm sorry," I say to it, wishing that i didn't have to hurt it. It confuses me, i don't feel this way when i hear that a human had gotten hurt. I only feel terrible when an animal has been hurt.

I close my eyes, and then open them expecting to see the dog in front of me, but the setting has changed. Now I am sitting on a crowded bus. My eyes are drawn to a hooded man sitting, reading a newspaper. he stands up and walks towards me. He shows me a picture.

"Do you know this girl?" he shoves the picture in my face, and i hold back flinching. Its a picture of my sister. "Do you?"

"No, I don't." I lie with ease.

"Are you sure?" he pleads. "You could save me! I need to know if you know this girl!"

"I said i don't!" I snap. "But, ah, You see that woman there?" I point to random woman. "She does."

"Thank you!" The man hurries away and i once again am moved to a new place.

But wait, it isn't new. I've been here. Its the simulation room. I look around wildly until I find Diane.

"H-how did I do?" I ask, not sure what was supposed to happen.

"Hmm...Well..." she pauses, and looks through something that I cannot see. "It would seem that though you have an aptitude for Dauntless..."

My heart lifts.

"...Though the main result is Erudite."

And my heart drops like a stone.

"Erudite?" I try not to act too horrified. "How? I'm not one of them1 one of those-!"

"Shhhh, dear." Diane said. "I'm not sure why you have qualifications for two factions...so i suppose you'll have to think it over and decide which one you think you'd do best in."

She seemed a bit perplexed, like she'd never heard of someone getting two factions.

"Is something..wrong with that?" I ask

"No, dear." Diane says, looking at me. "Its just unusual. I'm sure its fine." She then sends me off, and i gratefully get up from the chair, walking out oft he hallway to my next class. I'm glad I don't have to walk past everyone again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I endure each of my classes through the end of the day, not focusing on anything the teachers say, but I don't think there would be anything important. From the look of the class no one is paying attention.

My brain is buzzing with the results of the aptitude test. Dauntless and Erudite_. _Though i knew what the choice would come down to, my father's words echoed in my head. _Choose what the results tell you to. _but how in the world could i choose Erudite? I just couldn't.

I feel all right about choosing Dauntless, but for some reason i still have a nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach. Probably just my brain still worrying about the test, even though it is already over. I ignore it as best as i can and try to put it out of my mind until I get home.

When I do get home, I don't say anything to my parents, but they watch me intently as i make my way to my room. I half jump half fall onto my bed, lying on my back and looking at the ceiling. At least I won't have to deal with answering any questions, its forbidden. That makes me feel better, knowing I won't have to deal with the pressure of my father's hard eyes glaring down at me.

I hear a knock at the door, and Nina peers around the doorway.

"Hey, Nina," I say, sounding tired even to myself.

"How did it go?" She asks, sitting on the edge of my bed. "Was it hard,"

I am about to answer her when i snap my mouth shut. "Sorry, Nins, but i really can't say anything about it." I smile in a sorry to disappoint you way. I know she is just worried about the day she will have to go through it and i wish i could tell her about it.

"It's fine." She says, and then we fall into silence. "But...can you tell me..."

"What?"I ask, sitting up to look at her.

"Are you leaving?" Her head raises to look at me with her blue eyes, soft and curious.

I sigh. "Yeah." I am quite eager to go, but I will miss her.

She nods, as though she anticipated this outcome. I'm sure she had, she's a smart girl.

I let my breath out in a whoosh as I lie back down on the bed. "Do me a favor?" I say.

"Yeah?"

"don't tell mom and dad." I say.

"Oh, of course i won't..." She says. I smile, though she can't see it. She knows as well as I do that our parents are not the easy going type that forgives easily. Even saying that, I do love them, but in the way most children would love their parents.

Nina looks at me again before standing up and leaving me alone in the room. I shut my eyes and imagine what Dauntless will be like. the only information i have to go on is seeing the Dauntless arrive at school and heading home; by jumping off and on the train. I can't conjure up an image of what the Dauntless initiation will be like. I assume it won't be the easiest thing in the world.

I start to doze off as I think of more and more possibilities of what the Dauntless will have in store for me and any other Dauntless initiates. _Maybe they'll have us do back flips off the trains...or jump off the tops of trees. Could they make us jump from tree to tree? Is there even trees by the Dauntless compound?_

I don't realize that i fall asleep until i hear my father's voice calling me down for dinner. I don't feel like going down and being social, but i roll off the bed and walk through the rooms until I get down to the kitchen. Is it at my usual spot, across from my mother and next to my sister. We all sit in silence as we eat. I pick at my food, trying to make it seem like i have it all under control.

No says anything to me, and I am grateful for that. Every once in a while I glanced up and notice my mother or my father staring at me, only to look away as if they wanted to say something but didn't.

When I finish my food i stand up and quietly walk back to my room, intending on resting up so i will be ready for whatever Dauntless has planned for the transfers. I close the door behind me, having to slam it a bit so the rusty frame would stay closed. I sit down on the floor in the middle of the room. Up on my desk is a photo of me, taken last year. I look at it. The me in the picture has long, shadowy black hair to the mid-back. my eyes seem odd to me, they are such a dark brown that they look black, but the flecks of gray in them glow silver from the shine of the light. My hands are lightly clasped in front of me. I am not smiling in the picture. I remember why; it was an act of rebellion. I have always hated pictures. I vowed about 4 years ago that i wouldn't smile in pictures anymore because it was fake to me.

When i glance at my watch next to the picture, it reads: 8:53 pm. I get up onto my bed and pull the slightly worn-out blanker over me. I close my eyes and attempt to sleep.

I wake back up many times that night, always snapping out of some dream where i end up in Erudite instead of Dauntless, or i can't handle the training Dauntless gives me. When i finally drift off to sleep at around 4:20 am, It feels like i have just closed my eyes when I am woken up. It's time to go to the choosing ceremony.

I don't eat breakfast this morning. I don't want it to come back up.

The ride on the bus is crowded and full of children cheering and bouncing, not having any pressure on them today. I sit between Nina and an amity girl who's name i don't know, or can't remember.

We all get off the bus in a burst of yellow and red, everyone eager to get a good spot to stand or sit. I don't bother rushing, the names are called alphabetically. As every sixteen year old from every faction pours into the building, i am lost in the crowds. I follow a group or Candor up the stairs, and when i reach the destination, i get into line, a few people in front of Sam. Behind him is Kira. I can't make my brain focus enough to remember his last name. I am behind a boy in black- Dauntless. I wonder if he will choose to stay in Dauntless. I have a sudden urge to ask him about it, but i hold my tongue.

The leaders of the factions read the rules and how the ceremony will go. I don't bother listening, i figure I'll just follow what everyone else does. before I know it, one by one every sixteen year old steps forward, cuts his or her hand, and chooses in what faction they will spend the rest of their life. _The rest of my life... _

I glance up to the groups of transfers ahead of me. I see that Dauntless contains mostly transfers from Erudite and Candor. No Abnegation or Amity. Well, not yet anyway. I also notice that barely any of the Dauntless-born have transferred. They stay in Dauntless.

When the boy ahead of me is called, he chooses to leave Dauntless for Amity. I shake my head in wonder. _Don't you know what a boring life Amity is? Do you know what you're choosing? _I think at him, but he heads towards the cheering and laughing Amity group. the group I am about to leave.

"Annemarie Trill." a voice calls out. I take a deep breath and hold it as i confidently walk forward, my head held high. A face i don't really pay attention to holds out a knife and i take it. I close my eyes for a brief second, saying a silent goodbye to my family and most likely my friends, as i cut my hand. I hold the knife there in place for a second longer before i stretch my hand out and let my blood drip onto the Dauntless coals in front of me.

As I walk towards the hooting and hollering Dauntless, i hear a few gasps of outrage, shock, and amazement behind me from the Amity. I don't look back at them as i stand next to a Candor- wait, used to be Candor boy. I keep my eyes averted from the crowds, not wanting to see what they thought of me because now, I shouldn't care anymore. I won't see them again, so why does it matter?

I continue to watch everyone that was behind me pick their factions. A lot transfer to Amity. A lot also stay with their own factions.

I pay more attention as the voice yells out, "Sam Salton." I watch as Sam walks forward, totally calm and even a little excited. He begins to cut his hand, and then looks back at Kira. They exchange a brief nod before he slices his hand and quickly flings it over the Dauntless coals.

**AN: I hope you like the first two chapters of my newest story, Convergent. This story takes place before Anyone knows about the divergent, and In this story is when they will discover what it means. Review if you like it, or don't like it! Give me some feedback! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I can't hold back a gasp of surprise and eagerness as Sam comes to join the Dauntless. As he walks by a few congratulate him. I know why they're happy to have him; he's strong and tall and would make a great Dauntless.

I am about to ask him why he didn't tell me before i remember that he had no idea I'd choose Dauntless either. I can tell that he still wears a tiny hint of surprise at seeing me over here, as if i had accidentally chosen the wrong pot to put my hand over.

I don't say anything to him, just watch as Kira is called next. I catch a glimpse of her eyes. afraid but determined. I watch as she cuts her hand slowly, and then somewhat unsure, extends her arm over the Dauntless coals as well.

I give Sam an amazed look. _Kira?! Kira in Dauntless? _He doesn't respond similarly, so i know that he had known she would follow whatever he did. I wonder what her real results were. I remember Kira as i saw her a few days ago, ribbons in her hair, a cheery smile on her face. I just can't picture her in Dauntless black, with piercings and tattoos.

As Kira walks over to us, she avoids my eyes, as if thinking that I am a parent about to scold her for doing something wrong. I remain silent until she is ready to talk.

We wait for the end of the line of 16 year-olds. No more come to join Dauntless. The Dauntless give loud whoops, and break into a run towards the train tracks. I don't notice for a minute and then hurry to catch up. Its a good thing I'm fast. I stop, panting, in the middle of the line of initiates. one of the Dauntless born gives a shout that the train is almost here. It whistles by, and all of the Dauntless born jump on with no hesitation. I start running, trying to copy them. I grab onto the side of a car, relying only on my arm strength to pull me in. A hand grasps my arm, making my heart rise. _They won't let me fall off. _

I heave myself in, my face covered in goosebumps and stinging from the sharp wind. I look around me and see that Sam has already gotten on. He stretches his arm out to Kira to help her on. She is the last one. I hurry to grab her other arm and get her in with Sam's help.

We all look at each other.

"Hm." Sam finally says, breaking the silence. "I didn't expect this to happen,"

I give a breathless little laugh, but it was mostly a huff. Kira looks at me.

"I can't believe you are actually here." I say to her. "I mean, that you chose Dauntless."

"I did it because i wanted to." Her voice is stiff and I know immediately that she is lying, but i don't press her to tell me the truth with so many other people around, easily in hearing distance.

As i look around the train car, I see five Erudite and four Candor, and of course us three Amity. There's 12 of us. I notice a Candor girl bawling her eyes out.

"Bailey, Bailey, shh." a Candor boy tries to comfort her. "You made it on the train didn't you? It'll be even easier getting off."

I roll my eyes. Like he has a clue what it will be like. I don't say anything though. I slowly inch towards the door, watching in awe as the Erudite compound flies by me- wait, I fly by it. The forest seems a dark blur as we pass by it too. The train has picked up speed. I scoot back into my place, praying that it slows down for when we jump off. I am digging my nails into my hand, but I don't notice until Sam smooths my hand out.

"You're going to have both your hands bleeding soon." he says. his easy-going tone makes my feel calmer.

"Do you think the train will slow down?" I ask. He glances out the door.

"I think it is. Aren't we almost there?"

I shrug. I'd never been here.

"Yeah," Some guy says, hearing us. "It's right there." I assume he's a Dauntless born.

Like Sam thought, the train slows down. The Dauntless born get ready, and as soon as I see them jump, I jump as well and pull Sam and Kira with me. I land badly though, an inch away from a bloody nose. I regain my balance.

I turn to look back at the train.

"No! Bailey!" the boy from the train yells. I see the girl, Bailey, has stayed on the train. She waves a small goodbye. I glance at the boy, collapsed on his knees now. I wonder why it affects him so much. Was she his sister? or girlfriend? He slowly stands up and controls himself.

I sweep my eyes around, noticing where we are. On the top of a building. I notice that there is someone in front of us.

"Hello, initiates." He says. "My name is Rufus. I am one of your leaders." he speeds on ahead. "Dauntless born initiates, you know where to go."

Half of the crowd goes down the other side of the building, to where i can't see.

"Now." Says Rufus. "Transfers. This is your first test of Dauntless initiation." He points down the side of the building. "Jump."

We are all dumbfounded. No one steps forward.

"Are you all okay with becoming factionless here and now?" his voice raises. Sam takes a deep breath and steps up.

Rufus smiles, proud. "You see? Be like this boy here."

Sam says nothing as he faces the drop. He holds his breath and then jumps, vanishing. Kira stumbles as if thinking that Sam is going to his doom.

"Its fine," I say to her in a terse whisper. "He's fine."

I hear a voice from far down. "Sam! First jumper!" it yells. Then it becomes silent. I step forward next, surprised that i walk smoothly up and don't shudder. Rufus nods to me. I close my eyes and jump, not feeling anything except the wind rushing by. Then it stops. I open my eyes and see that i am in a net. I try to stand and a hand grabs me to steady me.

"Thanks." I say, stepping down onto hard ground and letting go of the hand. The person who helped me out was a dark haired man, probably not much older than me.

"What's your name?" he asks.

"Annemarie." I reply. He calls out my name like he did Sam's and then motions for me to walk down a hallway. I do and join Sam in waiting for the rest.

"I thought that was fun." He says, leaning against the wall and grinning.

"Sure." I say. I didn't love it and didn't hate it. We wait for the rest of the transfers. When all of us are down, i notice a few people are missing. Too afraid to jump.

I watch as the people holding the net walk over to us. There are three of them. one heads strait by us while the two stay.

The dark haired man looks down the line. "My name is Jean." he says. "This is Blake." he motions to the blond man next to him. "We will be your instructors. You mostly likely won't see Blake, as he will train the Dauntless born. I will train you."

We all listen.

"Now, follow me." He says, not any emotion in his voice. He heads down a narrow hallway, with no handrails. We walk up and down paths until we get to the destination.

"This is your room. You will all share." he said, motioning into the room. There are ten bunk beds. "I realize there are ten of you. You'll just have to get used to sharing and living in a tight place." He said, a smirk on his face that said that he didn't think we'd be able to figure out what to do.

I resist the urge to cross my arms, annoyed.

"You have the rest of this day to adjust to living here Dinner is at 7:00. Tomorrow your training begins." With that, Jean leaves the room.

"He's not a social one." I mutter to Kira, who giggles like a little girl. _Amity through and through. _I think. _I wonder if she'll make it through Dauntless. I hope she does. _I knew that Sam would be able to handle it, I could tell by the way he is always cool with each challenge so far. the train, the jumps. I walk up to a the first bed i see and toss my few belongings onto it. My jacket, a pair of jeans, and my watch. I left my amity clothes behind, assuming i would get my black clothes when i came here.

A Candor girl tosses her stuff to the bunk below me. "Hi." She says. "My name's Andrea." She leans against the side.

"Annemarie," I say, sitting down on my bed. I have a feeling i will like this girl. She gets straight to the point. She nods, then walks off to her Candor friends. I look around the room.

_I guess this is my life now. _I can't quite wrap my head around it.


	4. A Little Notice

**To my readers, I'm sorry that its been such a long time that i updated my story, Convergent. I've been too busy with school, especially because the semester is coming to an end and finals are coming up. I am still working on it, But it might be a few weeks until I'll be able to update again.**


	5. Notice

**Okay, Well I guess no one is reading this story, because I'm not getting any reviews. I don't really want to waste my time on something that no one is reading, So I think that I am going to discontinue this story, unless someone wants to tell me to keep going with it...**

**Bye, then.**


End file.
